eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5020 (20 February 2015)
Synopsis Ian begs Jane to tell him he’s wrong. Jane asks why he thinks she killed Lucy. Ian blurts she stayed calm when Peter wanted to accuse Denise and she still went through with the wedding after reading Lauren’s card. Jane’s phone rings - Bobby. Ian snatches the phone, demanding to know if Jane’s covering for Denise, Cindy or Peter. Jane claims she acted alone; Lucy called her on Good Friday, she came round and they argued. Ian’s sickened. Jane moves towards Ian to comfort him and he flies at her. Jane flees the kitchen. Peter and Cindy enter, shocked to hear crashes from the kitchen. Peter finds Ian on his knees, shattered crockery around him. Ian eventually chokes out Jane killed Lucy. Taking off her wedding and engagement rings, Jane explains she tried to tell Ian but couldn’t so she went away with Bobby. Peter wants to fetch DI Keeble but Ian stops him - did Jane tell anyone? Jane claims she confessed to Emma on New Year’s Day but wasn’t arrested because Emma died; Ian wonders what stopped Emma reporting it immediately and deduces Jane’s lying. In tears, Jane vehemently denies it. Realisation dawning, Ian recalls there was someone else in the house - he phoned his mum, didn’t he? Meanwhile, Bobby sits watching TV with Masood, blissfully unaware. Peter wants to fetch Bobby but Ian insists they hear it from Jane. Jane eventually admits she found Lucy on the floor; Bobby hit her with the jewellery box but didn’t seem to know she was dead. Cindy’s disgusted Bobby gave the box to Beth for Christmas. Jane explains Bobby tried to talk to Lucy as she was writing a letter on Good Friday night - he wanted the arguing to stop. Afterwards, Bobby tried to wake Lucy but couldn’t so phoned Jane. Jane confesses she sent Bobby back to bed and planned to take Lucy to the hospital but once in the car decided to go to the common instead - she had to think of her son. When Jane reveals she put Lucy in the car boot, Ian throws up. Jane sobs she carried Lucy through the trees, laid her on the common and kissed her goodnight. Ian orders Cindy to fetch Bobby. Jane flares she won’t let them tell him - she convinced him someone else killed Lucy. Peter thinks Bobby needs to know. Phil arrives, desperate to talk. Ian orders him out. Cindy arrives with Bobby. Jane sends Bobby upstairs. Peter insists if they cover this up they could all face prison. Jane’s prepared to take the risk and Cindy agrees. Ian heads upstairs; he sits next to Bobby as he’s playing on his computer but can’t bring himself to tell him. Downstairs, Ian vows that it’s over. Peter protests and berates Jane for making Lucy a victim. Jane objects she was protecting her son. Upstairs, Bobby listens to the row. Peter slams out, declaring he’ll never forgive Ian. Cindy finds Bobby sat on the stairs, a letter on the floor. Downstairs, Ian places Jane’s rings back on her finger and they make a pact - Bobby must never find out. Cindy appears with the letter from Lucy and reads it aloud - Lucy promises to change and give up the drugs, and tells Ian she loves him. Ian breaks down and takes the letter. When Bobby comes downstairs, Ian wraps him, Jane and Cindy in a hug - he’s done nothing wrong. On the Square, Lee lets off fireworks. Ian emerges from the house as Phil slips away, passport and a bag in hand. As they watch the fireworks, Mick wonders if Ian’s alright. Ian’s determined - they will be. In the barrel store, Nancy checks Dean for signs of life but he’s not breathing. Mick walks out onto Bridge Street, Nancy locks the barrel store and follows. Spotting DI Keeble, Nancy hurries over but Mick drags her away. In the Vic, Aunt Babe calls in to fetch her trifle bowl. Stan tells her she’s not welcome. Nancy suggests telling the police the truth, insisting it was self-defence. Mick’s adamant they won’t believe him. Nancy offers to help him move Dean but Mick refuses. Later, when Mick appears in the bar, Linda notes he’s shaking. Nancy says Mick has something to tell her but Linda interrupts and proposes in front of the whole pub. Mick falters. Concerned, Linda assures Mick that Dean’s gone. Mick accepts Linda’s proposal, to cheers from the wedding guests. Later, Nancy panics as Tina and Sonia try to get into the barrel store for champagne. Linda puts her engagement ring back on. Lee fetches the spare key. Nancy’s flabbergasted as they enter to find the barrel store wrecked and Dean’s vanished. Mick lies there’s been a break in. Nancy turns to Mick - where’s Dean? Mick won’t answer. Charlie tells Fatboy and Carol that although he’s found Dot a brief she’s being kept overnight in a police cell as the investigating officer can’t talk to her until the morning. Cast Regular cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Jane Beale - Laurie Brett *Peter Beale - Ben Hardy *Cindy Williams - Mimi Keene *Bobby Beale - Eliot Carrington *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Nancy Carter - Maddy Hill *Dean Wicks - Matt Di Angelo *Charlie Cotton - Declan Bennett *Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb - Ricky Norwood *Masood Ahmed - Nitin Ganatra *Aunt Babe - Annette Badland *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Stan Carter - Timothy West *Cora Cross - Ann Mitchell *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Tamwar Masood - Himesh Patel *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Lee Carter - Danny-Boy Hatchard *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Lexi Pearce - Dotti-Beau Cotterill (uncredited) *Liam Butcher - James Forde *Alfie Moon - Shane Richie *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Roxy Mitchell - Rita Simons *Stacey Branning - Lacey Turner *Lily Branning - Aine Garvey (uncredited) *Abi Branning - Lorna Fitzgerald *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Ben Mitchell - Harry Reid *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Shabnam Masood - Rakhee Thakrar *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Aleks Shirovs - Kristian Kiehling *Donna Yates - Lisa Hammond *Pam Coker - Lin Blakley *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Christian Clarke - John Partridge *Max Branning - Jake Wood (uncredited) Guest cast *DI Samantha Keeble - Alison Newman *Ineta Shirovs - Gledisa Osmani (uncredited) Locations *45 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen, Bobby's room, Ian & Jane's room and upstairs hallway *The Queen Victoria - Cellar, public and hallway *Alleyway *Bridge Street *Albert Square *41 Albert Square - Living room *Turpin Road *Playground Notes *This 35-minute episode was the last of a week's worth of broadcasts celebrating EastEnders' 30th anniversary. The previous episodes in the week contained live inserts mixed with pre-recorded material, with this edition broadcast fully live. The hashtage '#EELive' appears in the top-right corner of the screen to indicate this. *Part of Peggy's Theme is played toward the end of the live episode as the Beales' huddle together, and proceeds to play over a montage of the photos on the Beales's sideboard and various locations around the square. The theme simply fades out once the guests of Ian and Jane's wedding reception began to gather outside The Queen Vic. Following on from this, part of What I Did for Love by David Guetta featuring Emeli Sandé plays as the residents celebrate with a fireworks display. Once the music ends, the usual drum beats are replaced by the sound of fireworks manipulated into the familiar rhythm. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,960,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2015 Episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:30th Anniversary Episodes